


One Shots//Story Parts

by InspiredShip



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ;), Alpha Ashton, Blow Job, Dom Ashton, Dom Michael, Dominant and Submissive, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Shy Luke, Smut, Smut it up, Some Fluff, its gonna be good, more tags in the smuts, the boys aren't in the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredShip/pseuds/InspiredShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke yerns for the boys touch so much it leads him to do 'things' to himself. It makes him cry for the touch of Ashton. What happens when Ashton gives him that satisfaction? Does Luke lean om his shy acts or takes it as an opportunity? It's now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Can't be Real. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to get take int othe world of surprisement

Luke's body trembled under his own touch. “Fuck, Ashton.” Luke's lips parted from each other so he could moan the boys name.

His hand caressed his tensing body as his other pumped his length, clutching it as pre-cum would squeeze out and he would have to suck it off his finger every now and then. But the finger only aided him in his attempt to simulate Ashton's hard cock inside him. Ashton's cock wouldn't nearly be that small.

“Yeah Ash! Right there.” Luke whimpered out, clutching the sheets and arching his back.

His hand rubbed down past his cock, moving down to his hole. The weak boy let out a cry of lust as he responded to the pleasurable touch of his finger into his own tight hole. This hand't been the first time Luke had, pleasured himself to the boy he pathetically had a crush on. Having the courage to fuck himself with his finger, but not to confess his love. Ashton wasn't the most easy to talk to. No there was nothing wrong with Ashton, he was fine. It was Luke's constant anxiety he got around him. By Ashton just smiling at him of even taking his presence into acknowledgement could trigger it. They both are great friends and he knows Ashton wouldn't be mean to him, would he? Why was he so nervous to tell Ashton.

Ashton, just thinking about him made him more horny, causing him to pump faster until he shook. That smile that made Luke get a funny feeling in his stomach, those hugs and cuddles that secretly made Luke's member grow with joy. Whenever Ashton bent over and his bum was practically calling for Luke to slam his hard cock into him.

“ASHTON!” Luke screamed out and covered his mouth, his body tensing with fear. Fuck, had Ashton _heard_ that?

His question was answered when a worried Ashton had burst in the room. Luke squirmed to take the sheets, covering his nude body and looking over to Ashton.

“Luke?” Ashton raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he turned to the door. shutting it slowly behind him, looking back to the blonde haired boy.

Luke eyes widened, why had he shut the door, why was here? Well, he knew why. But he should've had an idea of what Luke was doing and should've left 5 minutes ago, right? Possibly Ashton would tell him it's ok and not to worry about it. But why had he closed the door? These thoughts scattered Luke's mind that was also picturing what Ashton would look like if he was naked right now. The previous horny state caused this. Damnit, he had mentally cursed. The one time Ashton actually listens when Luke calls him.

“What are you doing Luke?” Ashton spoke again as his confused eyes trailed up the sheets, landing on Luke's scared expression smeared over his face. It was honestly making the boy feel bad for barging in on him. If this was any other situation he would have scooped the boy into his arms and cradled him like he would always do when Luke got sad. Even if Luke did try to forget that it ever had happened, the he had held Luke, that Luke would snuggle close into him. That Ashton kissed his tears, telling him over and over it was okay. That Luke would always have him, he would always be able to turn to him.

Luke shook his head and held onto the sheets for dear life, he could finger his fingers dig into his palms. If it was for the separation of the sheets, Luke's palms would have bled.

“I can- I can explain. It wasn' what it looked like Ash! I promise.”

Fear and self-disgust filled Luke as he huddled up against wooden, cold headboard. It sent a wave of chills thru his spine but his only reaction was a slight shocked jolt forward, then back to rest again.

Ashton clenched his jaw, his eyes piercing into the boy. He wasn't sure what to feel about this, flattered and flustered? Or disgusted and creeped out. Maybe a mixture of all four would explain his feelings.

Luke lips quivered and his body tightened with more fear, why was he so silent? “Don't tell them, please! I- I'll give you anything you want. You can have my ice cream in the freezer, I know how much you wanted it! Please don't-.”

“Move the sheet.”

“Wh-what?” The smaller male stuttered out. Of course Luke was taller but he was smaller by the situation.

“I don't think I have to repeat myself Luke.”

The blonde didn't know what this was but he slowly removed the sheet, his body revealing firstly.

“Why am I doing this?” The boy stopped right above his semi-hard length. What was visible was Luke's happy trail and the indication of his forming V line.

Ashton had to admit, he was impressed by the his body. It was so, “Beautiful.” Ashton spoke out which left Luke in confusion.

“Because you're beautiful, that's why.” It took time for Luke to comprehend and still, he wasn't sure if he had fully understood the situation yet.

“A-Ashton, you're straight.” Luke muttered out as he began covering himself up, but as he started Ashton had already reached the bed and was now crawling towards the nude boy.

“You said you would do _whatever_ right? To keep my mouth shut, right?” Ashton was now 3 inches from Luke's face.

It took a moment but Luke frantically nodded. “Y-yeah, that's right.”

Whatever, crazy, dominative fantasy this was Luke knew Ashton was straight. He had seen the boy frolic over women.

“No talking, no judging and no moving until I say.” Ashton spoke with a some sort of unrecognizable deep tone Luke had never heard before from Ashton.

Luke took some deep breaths, his breaths hitching lightly.

Wait, Ashton, the one had has a crush on, was going to fuck him? And all Luke had to do was scream his name? If only Like knew this before.

“Don't speak or interject.” Ashton gave him a look as if a warning that he would be so fast to tell Michael and Calum everything .

The boy hung over him like a tree, a tall, heated, sexy tree. Luke thought maybe this was some sort of, joke? No, Ashton would never mess with Luke's feelings like this. As Luke got lost in his thought, Ashton went to work. The boys lips began to press against the boys soft, pale skin. Kissing in light spots, leaving few bruises, licking over them as to seal the deal. Luke's body tensed and he gasped at the sudden jolt to reality.

Oh fuck, oh fuck this is happening. This is actually happening? The sudden excitement caused Luke to move a bit, but oh was that a bad idea. Ashton had slammed him back down into the weight if the mattress, placing his hand on his neck.

“I said no moving, do I need to punish my baby boy?”

Luke blushed at the pet name, baby boy~ The words slipped his mind as Ashton continued. The boy kissed down to Luke's happy trail, licking his way back to his neck and planting a kiss in the crevice of the males neck. Luke's hands made their way to Ashton back some how, groaning at the feel of Ashton's lips against him. Ashton was going to slam his hands down but he was too busy taking his shirt off.

Luke inspected the elements of the boys masculine chest, abs, body in general. If this wasn't some kind of sex to shut Ashton up, Luke would have reached up to kiss Ashton and pinned him down, but this was Ashton's night. He felt the boy leaned down and press his body against his, the friction was mild but it wasn't enough. Ashton sloppily wriggled out of his jeans and Luke tried to contain a giggle.

“What's so funny?” Ashton smirked as he leaned back up to kiss Luke's mouth .

“Mmmf.”Ashton hummed against Luke's rosey, perfect lips.

“God, why hadn't I done this sooner?”

Like raised an eyebrow when Ashton said those words, had he meant he seen or heard him before. Luke had no time to think as the boy took him by surprise, going down to the boys length and took him in his mouth. There was not struggle because Luke's shaft was already hard.

“Oh god.” Lukearched his back and moaned out, automatically feeling the pre-cum being sucked out his tip. Ashton took him deep, real deep. Luke legs shook at this and he almost came so early. The boys hips thrusted up involuntarily a few times, indicating he was ready as he that warm feeling in the pit of stomach had formed, but Ashton wasn't gonna let that happen.

He quickly went up to Luke's mouth, pressing a kiss on his lips, taking his bottom lip in his teeth and tugging softly. Luke was weak under Ashton's touch in general, this, just drove him crazy. No, this drove him insane.

“Turn over."”Ashton told the submissive boy. “Don't _make_ me ask you again.”

The blond nodded and turned, his ass out in the air like a fresh piece of meet, waiting to be devoured by the alpha.

_And Ashton was the Alpha Male._

Luke thought Ashton was going to fuck him right then and there, but no, you can't fuck without prepping. Luke's ass was beautiful, clean, smooth and pink. He couldn't help himself. The boys tongue webr to the others hole, licking up and twirling circles as he teased the now moaning male who shook before him. Ashton smirked and blew hot air lightly as Like responded with pre-cum dripping from his glistening saliva covered length. Ashton darted his tongue in and out and Luke almost pressed himself against him, but remembered he told him not to move. Before the boy was wall prepped, Ashton turned Luke over.

“Lube?”

Luke frantically reached for his nightstand, opening the drawer and grabbing the half empty lube. Ashton smirked when Luke handed it to him and the blonde just blushed darkly. Ashton poured the lube on his hand as he set the bottle down, rubbing his hands together as he caused some friction, warming them up. He hand clutched his cock as he rubbed up and down, giving a few strokes followed by groans.

Luke moaned as Ashton teased him by rubbing his whole with his cock. “Ashton, p-please, fuck me already!” Luke almost yelled but surely whimpered.

Ashton obeyed and pushed in softly, feeling his cock be taken in by the slightly loose hole. "Mmm, god Luke baby boy, you're so tight." It wasn't long before Ashton started to slam into Luke, his balls slapping against his leaking hole.

“ASHTON!”

“What do you keep calling me!?”

Luke jolted up and looked towards the door.

Ashton leaned in the frame, looking more annoyed than ever.

Luke looked around and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling weak and groggy. "What time is it?"

“5 Am, go back to bed.” With that, Ashton closed the door.

“They always stay dreams,” Luke groaned and laid back down, starring at the ceiling. “Just my wildest dream.”


	2. Two is better than one, what about three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes his daddies hard length in his little pink whole while Ashton is out. Their secret is kept in with thrusts and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think bottom Luke is so cute ;o enjoy!

 Ashton banged on the drums.

Michael sang with Luke.

Calum rocked out in his bass.

The boys where having a great performance. Michael sometimes would let a word slip when Luke would walk over the stage, glancing at Luke's little bum. He would notice Calum doing the same. Their eyes where filled with hunger, they couldn't wait until they got some alone time with their little pussyboy.

"Thank you Chicogo!" Luke had yelled into the mic, the adrenaline running through him.

This crowd was great, they where loud, rowdy, so great. But Luke was tired and so where the others boys. Jumping around stage and yelling out the air in your lungs will do that. Luke just needed some rest, or something to calm him down. The sweaty group of bots made their way backstage, all tired of course.

"Hey, Im gonna go get some coffee, you guys want any?" Ashton asked them. They all muttered a yes and Ashton nodded, heading out on his marry way. The sound of the door closing caused Michael and Calum to let out a relieves sigh. Luke looked over to them with a raised eyebrow.

“Glad Ashton's gone, eh?”

Michael smirked and bites his lip, looking at Luke. “We just have been waiting for something.”

Luke smirked as a dark blush formed on his cheeks, eyeing his two daddy's.

"We saw the where you were teasung us, with you cute little bum Lukey." Calum stands up, making his way over to the blonde boy.

"Y-you did?"

"Mhm, you know what that does to us? When you tease us like that.” Michael was now beside Luke, twirling his finger in his hair, petting him softly.

Luke nods frantically. “Y-you going to show me what it did to you?”

Michael tugged on his bottom lip and turned the boy to face him, licking up the middle of the boys lips with a grin. 

While the two made out, Calum had unzipped his skinnies, they seemed to be a bit tighter than before. His bulge pressed against his grey briefs. Kissing Luke's neck, Calum sat right Luke's lap. Causing a muffled groan to escape Luke's mouth. They black haired boy pressed his lips on Luke's open pale -  neck, gliding his tongue around causing Luke to shiver. Calum grinded on Luke's lap roughly, feeling the blondes length start to grow.

This caused Luke to whimper and throw his head back. Michael took the opprotunity to kiss his neck, leaving bruises here and there. Luke shuddered, swallowing hard. Calum stood up and Luke had involuntarily thrusted upwards from the loss. Calum smirked and kneeled down, pressing soft kisses on Luke's hard-on. Luke shrudded, feeling pre-cum stain his skinnies. Calum held the boys legs steady. Calum went up from Lukems open legs, lifting on the boys shirt to reveal his tensing body.

"Lie down baby boy." 

Luke nodded and layed down, his body still exposed. Calum went onto the couch, his knees by Luke's legs. Calum kissed down his body, bringing some skin betweeen his teeth as he sucked on open skin, leaving love-bites on the boys skin. Luke grinded upwards slightly, wanting Calum to go further down and taste him. 

 

"Cal," He whined, his body tensing. Calum smirked, looking over to Michael who had bit down on Luke's neck. Calum had slid his pants off, they fell to his knees and his hard cock sprung out. Luke had only caught a glimpse of the rock hard cock before his closed his eyes, opening his mouth with a moan. Calum leaned forward, taking the opprotunity to pressed his cock into Luke's, wet mouth. It dripped with saliva from surprisement, not being able to close his mouth. Calum had grabbed the blondes hair, thrusting his hard cock in the boys mouth, his dick throbbing. Loud sucks could only be heard. Luke hallowed his cheeks because he knew that drove them mad.

"Good boy." Calum breathed out as he moaned.

Luke moved his head forward, sucking the pre-cum off Calum's tip. A satisfied hum caused vibrations over Calum.

"You like that cock in your mouth baby boy? Hmm, you love sucking daddy's big dick?" Calum's balls slapped on Luke's chin who nodded desperately.

Luke's lips went to Calum's tip as pre-cum dripped from Luke's glistening lips. Michael was now half nude, his pants at his knees and his hand pumping his dick.

"Turn over princess." Calum spoke as Luke took his lips off his cock and turned.

"On all fours, now."

Luke nodded and did as told, his mouth still wet.

Michael smirked and slowly pulled the boys skinnies down, taking Luke's pale ass into examination. "Mmm." Michael firm hand squeeze Luke's right cheek as he slapped it, causing Luke to jolt forward with a whimper.

Michael sucked his middle finger, bringing it to Lukes cheeks, pressing in between the middle. Luke's hole tightened around Michael's finger, his back arching with satisfaction. Michael pumped his finger in and out, slapping the boys ass every now and then. Calhm enjoyed this as he jerked himself to the sight.

"Your ass is so beautiful Lukey, daddy's gonna take good care of you." Michael pulled his finger out, spreading Luke's cheeks to examine the prepped hole. It was approved as Michael got on his knees. Luke gasped when the cock's tip lingered at his hole until it pressed in. The boy whimpered and tears stained his eyes from sudden monstrousity in his little pink hole.

"Jerk me daddy, please, jerk me." Luke whined, begging.

Michael took his beefy hand, clutching it around Luke's cock, matching his strokes with his thrusts.

"Yeah Lukey, you like daddy's huge dick? You like it when daddy fucks your tight hole? Hmm, tell daddy what you like." Michael squeezed his plump flesh of an ass with one hand, his other still on the boys length. Michael thrusted so hard, loud slaps of Michaels hips and bus, connecting with Luke's plush ass.

"I-I like it when you fuck me!" Luke screamd out, his knuckles white from holding onto the arm of the couch so hard, it was a way of controlling his shaking body. He truly did like when his daddy's gave him nice treats, just for being good.

Calum went around to the front, tilting Lukes head up with his index finger and plunged his cock into the boys moutn, hittting the back of his throat. Luke gagged but from expirence, took his daddy's cock in. Luke hummed a whimper when Michael thrustes into him, his pink hole dripping with pre-cum and saliva.

Luke had rocked himself, pushing his hole agisnt Michael's throbbing cock, sucking Calum's dick when he jolted forward from Michael's thrusts each time.

"You're so tight, you're such a pretty boy. Pretty boys get fucked." Michael leaned forward, pressing kisses on his back.

Luke's only response was a hum on Calum's length. 

Michael took a thrust forward. "Gah! Lukey!" His hips jerked forward as his come warmed up Luke's insides, dripping down his leg. "Such a little slut, aren't you? Taking daddy's cock in your little tight ass and sucking Calum's cock off? Hmm - princess? You like when we take turns on you?" 

Luke nodded and Calum groaned at the sudden movement. "Fuck baby boy, you're gonna ride daddy now babh." in a swift move, Calum brought the boy ontop of him. "Sit on daddy's cock for me." 

The blonde obeyed and slowly sat down on Calum's dick, grinded his ass teasingly causing Calum to let out a whimper? Luke bit his lip at his accomplishment, had he only got them each to do that once. 

Calum gripped Lukems hips causimg him to gasp as he moved his hips up. Luke took this as a signal for him to go. He begu slidimg up and down Calum's wet dick, slipping up easily, sliding doen. Soon Calum wa poundimg Luke from below, earning cries of pleasure from Luke. Michael woulf sit back and watch, playing his half hars length. 

"On fours, now" 

Luke didn't let the cock leave his asshole as he moved onto all fours. Calum thrusyed with more control now, hitting Like's prostate a few times. "Yeah, you like that?" Calum was red as his muscles flexed as he pouned the boy. 

"Yes! God yes!" Luke whimpered out which turned into a deep groan.

"You're daddy's little pussybou aren't you? You like when we destroy your little boycunt don't you? Yeah, tell me you're daddy's pussy boy!" Calum slapped his tender ass, gripping it.

"I- I." Luke couldn't even get the words out.

"Say it baby boy, you're daddy's like pussyboy! I want you to scream it." Calum thrusts slowed down to hard thrusts, his dick threatning to cum as his hurrid orgasm sprung. 

"I'm daddy's little pussboy!" Luke cried out. 

Calum grunted with onE hard thrusts, just over his orgasm. He knew Luke had already been filled with Michael's cum so he pulled out, jerking his cock as it tapped on the blonde's hole. He groaned and tilted his head back, cumming loads over the boys sweet ass. The release was amazing, Calum's body kept tensing with every drip. 

Calum eyes had closed shut, slowly steadying himself from his high. 

The door had creaked open, causing Calum's eyes to blink open. A confused, shocked Ashton stood there with three coffee cups in hisnhand. Calum hurrildy pulled out and Luke whined from the sudden move, his gaping hole throbbing for more. Michael had clumsly slipped on his white briefs, his hands covering his bulge.

Luke hadn't dared to move - he knew the cum would spill right out of him.

"Ash, we can explain!" Calum's original innocent voice cried out. 

Ashton had set the coffee down, his eyes adverting to the bent over Luke who had the cutest, pained face on. ( Always cute luke (*3*) ) Ashton's gaze moved to Michael who was blushing darkly, until it landed back on the embarrased Calum.

Then Ashton spoke.

"Why didn't you invite me?" 

What happened next shocked all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if I should do a part two? Hope you liked it I love you all for reading and leaving kudos x x x


End file.
